1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air data probes, and more particularly to moisture resistant and tolerant air data probes.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of air data probe devices are known in the art for aircraft flight control. Of such devices, many are directed to measuring pitot pressure, static pressure, local angle of attack pressures, and angle of sideslip pressures as parameters for calculating pressure altitude, altitude rate, airspeed, Mach number, angle of attack, and angle of sideslip. Air data probes can also provide data for secondary purposes including engine control, artificial feel, cabin pressure differential, and more.
During atmospheric moisture conditions, it is possible for air data probes to have pressure sensing measurement errors or spikes due to moisture being present within chambers and conduits of the air data probe. Such moisture includes solid and liquid moisture. During ground operation and in flight, atmospheric moisture can accumulate around and in pressure measuring ports, conduits and chambers, potentially causing menisci to develop which affect the accuracy of the sensed pressures, and therefore affect the accuracy of the determined air speed, altitude, or other measured fluid dynamic characteristic.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, as rain and ice regulations become increasingly strict, and an increasing number of aircraft with fly-by-wire flight controls are being used, tolerance for intermittent pressure spikes, sometimes caused by ingested water, is decreasing. As such, there remains an ever present need to advance the state of the art for reducing errors due to moisture ingestion and for reducing moisture ingestion all together within air data probes. The present invention provides a solution for these needs.